The Whistleblower
by aachannoichi
Summary: The third trial of Umbrella is nearly over and Umbrella's legal defense team is trouncing the State Prosecution, when one evening a young prosecutor is approached by a mysterious man in sunglasses claiming to have information which could crack this case wide open. But who exactly is this man calling himself "Earl Webstreck"? And what is his stake in this?
1. Chapter 1

The Whistleblower

**Part 1**

Five years had passed since the destruction of Raccoon City, yet the incident was still fresh on everyone's mind as the state trial against the Umbrella Corporation lingered on. This was the third trial for Umbrella to stand accountable for the biohazardous outbreak that occurred. The first two trials resulted in a hung jury, there was just not enough concrete evidence to squeeze out a conviction, even with the testimony of former police officers and the handful of other survivors of that incident. If things didn't turn around soon for the state prosecution team, Umbrella would more than likely get away with their crimes.

Today was possibly the worst day of testimony and things weren't going well at all for the prosecution. The five high priced lawyers that Umbrella had hired for their defense pretty much shut down everything that the witness had said about the events in Raccoon City. But it had been the same way with all of the witnesses who took the stand. Each one came forth with a harrowing tale of survival against the insurmountable odds of escaping Raccoon City, yet the defense shot down each of their stories, claiming that there was no substantial evidence that Umbrella was behind the entire mess. Even worse, with the city destroyed there would be no way substantiate any of the claims.

"Does the prosecution wish to redirect the witness?" The judge asked.

"Not at this time your honor." The prosecution replied.

"Then we're going to recess for the weekend." The judge said. "We will reconvene Monday at 10 AM. Court is now in Recess."

The judge slammed the gavel on the bench and the bailiff instructed everyone to rise as the judge came down from the bench and walked into his office. Once the judge was in his chambers, the three members of the State prosecution team began to speak amongst themselves about the disaster of the day and how to build a better case for next week.

"This is a nightmare." One of the lawyers said.

"Yeah." Another responded. "Unless we can get uncontestable evidence, we're not going to win this case."

"But eyewitness accounts are all the evidence we have." The third lawyer said.

They all stopped and looked over at the defense team who were all joyously patting each other on the back for their triumphs today.

"Ugh just look at them over there." The first lawyer frowned. "So quick to celebrate."

"Now Vincent," The second lawyer admonished. "If the shoe had been on the other foot today, we would be doing the same thing."

"Geez Tim." Vincent said. "You sure know how to kick a man when he's down. I need a drink."

Vincent grabbed his briefcase and sauntered dejectedly out of the courtroom. The third prosecutor closed his briefcase and prepared to walk over to the bar with Vincent.

"Doug what are we going to do?" Tim asked stopping him. "We can't let these Umbrella guys get another hung verdict."

Doug patted Tim on his broad shoulders. Try as he might to not look at him with a defeated glance, he couldn't hide his true feelings. Doug knew that Tim was young and still relatively new to being a prosecutor, only having taken this job about a year ago. Tim was eager to make major changes in the legal system and be a savior to the downtrodden.

In a lot of ways Tim reminded Doug of himself in his youthful days. So full of pride and determination; just longing to make the streets safer one court case at a time. True, Tim's passion for the law was commendable, but Doug had seen his type a lot in his fifteen years of practicing law for the State, and if Tim's ardor didn't subside, he would surely burn out quickly, just as he had seen many other hopeful souls. The reality of being a State prosecutor was a bleak one. Once a case came to the State Supreme Court, it usually meant all avenues for an alternative resolution have failed and a long and rather ugly trial would proceed, and this case was no exception to that rule. The burden of proving Umbrella's culpabilities in the Raccoon City incident was on the state, and Umbrella had done an outstanding job of defending themselves against these accusations.

Take the last witness to take the stand; she was a young woman who barely made it out of Raccoon City before it became a massive smoking crater. She had lost her entire family in that catastrophe, including baring witness to her seven year old sister being ripped to shreds by horrible mutants; that moment had the worst impact on her psyche and would affect her deeply for the rest of her life. While her story was indeed distressing, neither she nor her family had any ties to Umbrella and she could not say with certainty if Umbrella was involved in the outbreak or not. Tim spent hours prepping her to face the ruthless Umbrella legal team, but it didn't help. Umbrella's lawyers worked quickly to discount her testimony and with that, the game was nearly over. Tim wasn't ready to accept defeat yet, however the other prosecutors knew just how circumstantial this case really was.

"We'll meet up for breakfast Monday morning and discuss our next move." Doug said softly. "For now, go home and get some rest."

Tim looked at Doug and could tell he was ready to give up, but he wasn't willing to concede defeat yet. Slowly everyone filtered out of the courtroom, all except for Tim. He wanted to a moment to clear his head and thing of a way to find evidence of Umbrella's involvement with the Raccoon City incident. There had to be something the investigators overlooked or some witness who had something linking Umbrella to the biohazardous outbreak. He figured if he would spend the weekend going over the files with a fine tooth comb. Maybe something he omitted or something the paralegals didn't catch. But for now, he needed to get his mind off this case and the best way to do that was to go to the gym and work out his frustrations on the treadmill.

It was about 9:30 when Tim finished up with this workout. Running on the treadmill and hitting the punching bags was an excellent way of releasing all the days' frustration. As he began to walk over to his blue Soyota sedan, he saw a tall man in a dark colored suit, with blonde hair, and dark sunglasses leaning against the hood of his car, his arms folded across his chest. Tim looked at the man strangely. Why would anyone wear sunglasses at night he wondered? And what kind of person leans against someone else's car? Tim sighed; after the disappointing day he had, he was not in the mood for confrontations. He just wanted to get in his car and head home to relax and completely unwind, but a confrontation proved to be inevitable.

"Excuse me but you're leaning on my vehicle." Tim said firmly.

"You're State Prosecutor Timothy Bruick, correct?" The man's deep baritone voice rang out.

"Yes." Tim answered. "May I ask who you are?"

The man replied, "I have some information that may be of some use to you."

"Information?" Tim questioned. "Information about what?"

"A cause very near and dear to your heart." The man countered.

An icy cold chill went down Tim's spine. There was something extremely abnormal about this man, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something he didn't quite trust and something in his tone of voice made his skin crawl. Perhaps it would be in his best interest if he walked away, because something about this didn't feel right and it sent shudders throughout his entire body. However, that curious side of him had to at least do some minimal investigation into what this was about, so he decided to continue with this eerie interlude.

"And what cause would that be?" Tim asked.

"Your current case." The man answered.

"What case is that exactly?" Tim reversed the question.

"I won't go into too much detail here." The man said firmly. "Perhaps you could meet me somewhere for dinner to discuss it?"

"Dinner?" Tim questioned sardonically. "Is this your sick way of asking me out on a date?"

"If it will make you feel better to perceive it as such I won't stop you." The man replied.

"Enough with these games!" Tim snapped. "Why don't you tell me what this is about and be on your way."

"I have information that will greatly assist you in your case against the Umbrella Corporation." The man answered.

Tim's brown eyes widened he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Are you serious?" Tim questioned.

"I never joke Mr. Bruick." The man answered.

"Tell me the information you have?" Tim demanded.

"Not unless you agree to come with me." The man said.

"How do I know this isn't a trap set up by Umbrella?" Tim asked.

"You don't." The man replied shrewdly.

"So my safety is not guaranteed?" Tim asked.

"Your safety is not my concern." The man retorted sharply.

"Who exactly are you?" Tim asked.

"Are you interested in the information I have or not?" The man responded.

"That depends." Tim said in a skeptical tone of voice. "What is it that you claim to have that I do not?"

"I suppose you are not interested then." The man said as he began to walk away. "What a pity."

Tim stood there for a moment to see if the man would stop walking or to at least see what car he would get into to follow him, but he was walking so quickly, and he was a good distance away; even for a quick runner, he would never be able to catch up with this man if he continued to walk at the pace he was. If he let this guy go and he had information that could break the case, he would never forgive himself. Just when the man was almost complete gone from the parking lot Tim screamed out, "Wait- wait!"

The man turned around and faced Tim, his pallid face rigid as stone.

"I'll meet with you." Tim conceded as he shouted across the parking lot. "Where did you have in mind?"

The man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Blueberry cell phone and began to type out a message which instantly transmitted to Tim's cell phone, so he grabbed his phone and looked at the incoming message. The message simply said, "Meet me at Le Palais Délicat in 45 minutes. I'll be in at the Chef's table in the center of the dining room. Come alone, wear a tie, and don't be late."

"Hang on!" Tim shouted as he looked up from his phone. "Who do I ask for when I get there?"

The man didn't answer, he just sent another text message to Tim's phone which only said, "Earl Webstreck."

Tim was both perplexed and a little frightened. This was a highly irregular invitation, but he was desperate for anything that could potentially win this case and give those who scarcely made it out of Raccoon City alive some measure of justice. But this man… He felt extremely uneasy about dealing with this "Earl Webstreck" character; something about his character felt very wrong, almost like he was making a date with the devil himself. Perhaps whatever information he possessed would be worthless and he wouldn't have to deal with him again. But until he knew for sure, Tim had to suppress all his fears and anxieties meet with this fiend.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Tim sat in his car nervously looking at his watch. He had less than ten minutes to make a decision to enter the restaurant or not. Le Palais Délicat looked extremely fancy. Far too nice for a clandestine meeting such as this. In the movies, covert meetings always occurred in dark quite places, not expensive French restaurants. Something about this entire fiasco seemed so very wrong and it was taking all his restraint to not drive off and forget ever meeting this "Earl Webstreck" guy. But he had to know what information on Umbrella he had; depending on what this information was could make the difference between a conviction or yet another hung jury. Sighing and leaning against the steering wheel, Tim could feel his heart beating a million times per-second, but it was time was running short and he to make a choice.

Tim looked at his watch again; he was now down to just seven minutes, before the end of his forty-five minute time limit. It was now or never. Gathering up every last ounce of his courage, Tim grabbed onto the door handle and pushed open the car door. Quickly he bolted out of the car, slamming the door behind him, then he walked quickly into the restaurant. Once inside he walked over to the maître d's station and spoke, his voice slightly cracking at each word.

"Hello." He said nervously. "I'm Timothy Bruick and I'm…"

"Yes Mr. Bruick, Mr. Webstreck is waiting for you at the chef's table." The maître d' interrupted. "Right this way Sir."

The maître d' led the way to the table as Tim followed behind him. Looking around the restaurant, Tim couldn't help but be overawed by everything. Everything was so pristine and bright. Beautiful floral centerpieces sat nicely on each table. Crystal wine glasses seemed to sparkle like diamonds as each person took a sip of their vintage wine. The aroma from both the kitchen and various dishes each patron ate smelled absolutely divine and looked equally as good as it smelled; all he had eaten today was a crappy cheeseburger from a street vendor at lunch and he skipped breakfast, so it was difficult to keep from salivating since everything smelled so delicious. Tim had never been to such a nice restaurant in his entire life. Whoever Earl Webstreck was, he certainly had very expensive taste.

After a few moments of walking, the maître d' paused and showed Tim to the Chef's Table. As previously mentioned, it was situated in the center of the busy dining room and appeared to have places for several individuals, yet there was only one person seated and that was the same man from earlier. Tim was surprised to see the man was still wearing sunglasses, even inside of this fancy restaurant. A place as hoity-toity as this, he was shocked they let him get away with something like that.

Sitting down at the table across from the man, Tim took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He still didn't trust this man nor did he trust this situation, but he was settled in knowing that if this was a trap set up by the Umbrella Corporation, they wouldn't be so foolish to try anything in full view of a restaurant chockfull of people.

"Earl Webstreck?" Tim questioned.

"Yes." Mr. Webstreck replied as he sat down the glass of dark red wine he was drinking.

"Is that your real name?" Tim questioned suspiciously.

"It is an anagram for my real name." Mr. Webstreck replied. "And what you may call me for the time being."

"What's your real name?" Tim asked.

"Considering the dire straits your case against Umbrella is in, I don't think you are in a position to question who I am." Mr. Webstreck replied coldly. "All you need to know is I am the one who will strengthen your case against Umbrella and give you the conviction you're looking for."

"Please tell me what you have Mr. Webstreck?" Tim asked.

Mr. Webstreck reached into his black blazer jacket pocket, pulled out a folded up sheet of paper, he then placed it on the table, and slid it over to Tim. Picking up the folded sheet of paper, Tim eagerly opened it and took a quick glance. It was a memo address to the Umbrella private army regarding the virus outbreak in Raccoon City. Tim's dark brown eyes widened, he couldn't believe the contents of the memorandum, but he had to calm down. This was just a scrap of paper, grant it, it had the Umbrella corporate logo on it, but anyone could have cut and pasted their logo to this sheet of paper.

"How do I know for certain this is an actual Umbrella letter?" Tim questioned.

Mr. Webstreck did not answer Tim's question. He just quietly pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the exact file on his device and showed it to Tim.

"Big deal." Tim derided. "Anyone can make a copy of a document and claim it to be genuine."

"But can anyone have a time stamp along with the date of the document's last save?" Mr. Webstreck questioned.

Tim looked at the phone again and much to his surprise there was the time stamp as well as the date of the document's last save, September 26, 1998.

"If you are still skeptical," Mr. Webstreck said placing the phone back into his pants pocket. "You could always have your IT department look it over to verify its authenticity."

"No-no." Tim said sounding astonished. "I believe you."

"I have considerably more information regarding Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City Incident." Mr. Webstreck said. "I am more than willing to hand it over to the prosecution."

"You're willing to just handing it over to us?" Tim questioned. "What do you want in return?"

"In return?" Mr. Webstreck queried.

"Yes." Tim said. "There's no way anyone would gift wrap something this good and not expect something in return. You must have something at stake here?"

Before the conversation could go any further, the waiter walked over to Tim and sat a small plate of food down in front of Tim. At first glance it looked like a pizza and even smelled like one too.

"What is this?" Tim questioned looking at the waiter strangely.

"It is _tarte flambé." The waiter responded. "How it is made is our handcrafted artisan dough is rolled thinly and cut, then the dough is topped with _fromageblanc, thinly sliced onions, and lardons."

"Lardon is pork that has been cured in salt." Mr. Webstreck said.

"Yes. The _tarte flambé is then placed in a 400 degree wood burning stove for precisely 6 minutes." The waiter continued. "Once it is completed it is immediately served to the guest."_

_"It looks delicious." Tim said looking at the fancy French pizza. "Thank you."_

"Bon appetite Sir." The waiter said before scurrying off

"I took the liberty of ordering the prefix menu for you." Mr. Webstreck said taking another sip of wine. "It is quite divine."

"Why didn't the waiter bring you anything?" Tim questioned.

"I am content with drinking wine." He answered. "But please, help yourself."

Tim cautiously picked up the flatbread and took a bite, and as promised it was very tasty. Eagerly gulping down every bite, Tim devoured the appetizer in no time. Just ask he was finishing up, the waiter came over with another dish.

"This is our Soupe a l'ail." The waiter said. "It is a traditional French garlic soup. Please enjoy it."

Picking up the soup spoon, Tim took quiet sips and this too was another delicious dish. As the seven course meal progressed, Mr. Webstreck and Tim talked extensively regarding everything he knew about the Umbrella Corporation. It would seem that Mr. Webstreck was a very close personal friend of Oswell Spencer and had in-depth knowledge of Sir Spencer's personal life, as well as the illegal biological research Umbrella was conducting at the time. Tim was flabbergasted at everything Mr. Webstreck revealed and even more astonished that he had the documents to back up his statements.

"Mr. Webstreck," Tim began. "Why didn't you come forward with this information sooner? We've been trying for years to bring down Umbrella."

"As I've mentioned." Mr. Webstreck said firmly. "I am a very close personal friend of Mr. Spencer and the time wasn't appropriate to reveal what I knew."

"So what made now the best time?" Tim asked.

Mr. Webstreck picked up his glass of dark red wine and took a sip before answering Tim.

"I, much like yourself, want to see that justice is served and Umbrella pay for their crimes." He said placing the glass back onto the table.

"I can understand that." Tim said softly.

"However, I also know how deep both their pockets and government connections run." Mr. Webstreck said. "They could continue these court battles forever and I know this was the states' last chance for a conviction."

Tim said nothing, but knew Mr. Webstreck was right.

"It is time Umbrella atone for their sins." Mr. Webstreck said in an eerily cold tone of voice. "And I want to help you in any way I can to spur on this atonement."

"Would you be willing to testify in court Mr. Webstreck?" Tim asked as he continued to eat the delicious meal in front of him.

"I would be delighted to." He answered with a cold smirk.

"Thank you so very much Mr. Webstreck!" Tim said happily. "Your cooperation in this matter is greatly appreciated."

"A toast." Mr. Webstreck said picking up his glass of wine and Tim doing the same.

"To a great alliance?" Tim questioned.

"No." Mr. Webstreck said. "To the death of Umbrella."

"The death of Umbrella." Tim repeated.

The shiny crystal glasses clinked together then both men drank heartily. Tim was ecstatic; despite the hair-raising vibe Mr. Webstreck gave him, the information he had was perfect. There would be no way the defense could deride Mr. Webstreck's testimony or the evidence he brought forth. Tim was certain he could tolerate working alongside Mr. Webstreck a little while long to prepare him for his court testimony. After all he didn't have much of a choice if Umbrella was going to fall. Everything depended on "Earl Webstreck".


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Before departing from the French restaurant, Tim asked if he would be willing to meet up with the other prosecutor on the case, Doug Lyman to fill out a sworn affidavit and begin the process of preparing Mr. Webstreck for his testimony Monday morning. Mr. Webstreck had no trouble agreeing to the meeting and was currently standing outside of the State Attorney General's office, with a large metallic briefcase in hand. Tim and Doug were both running a little behind schedule, which intensely displeased Mr. Webstreck. He abhorred having his time wasted, but he had to endure their tardiness if he was going to give his sworn written testimony today. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, finally both Tim and Doug showed up to the front of the State Attorney General's office.

"You're both late." Mr. Webstreck said coldly before either man could eke out a word.

"We're so very sorry Mr. Webstreck." Tim said apologetically. "We had to inform the lead prosecutor of what we were intending to do today."

Mr. Webstreck did not respond.

"Mr. Webstreck," Tim said trying to cut through the already tense situation. "This is the second prosecutor on the case Mr. Doug…"

"Yes I know." Mr. Webstreck said interrupting Tim. "Douglas Lyman, married with two teenaged sons. You graduated top of his class from Vale University and have published articles in many distinguished legal journals, with your most recent publication commenting on the Genron scandal. You have spent your twenty-five year career deposing the worst criminals in the state and to his credit, has had more convictions than anyone in the State Prosecutors office. What was it? Twenty-five convictions with no overturned convictions?"

"Yes, you're right." Doug said sounding astonished he knew so much about him. "You've done your homework on me."

"Of course I have." Mr. Webstreck said sternly. "And enough of my time has already been wasted in waiting for you both, so I would like to get this over with for today."

"Yes Mr. Webstreck." Tim said opening the door to the office.

Mr. Webstreck breezed into the door, while Doug looked at Tim as though he were crazy.

"Well he's pleasant." Doug whispered sardonically as he walked a few paces behind Mr. Webstreck.

"Be nice." Tim said in a hushed tone.

"That's ok Mr. Bruick." Mr. Webstreck said turning around to face them. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help you two put an end to Umbrella's tyranny. Bland pleasantries are not required to do this."

Both Tim and Doug were taken aback by Mr. Webstreck's outburst, but with that eruption, the men just walked in silence to Doug's office. Once inside Doug sat down and he bade Mr. Webstreck to sit in the chair across from him, while Tim pulled up a chair next to Doug.

"So Mr. Webstreck you said?" Doug began.

"That is correct." Mr. Webstreck replied.

"You are here because you have information regarding Umbrella's culpability in the Raccoon City Incident." Doug continued.

"That is also correct." Mr. Webstreck said.

"Are you willing to give a sworn written statement about Umbrella today?" He asked.

"Yes." Mr. Webstreck answered.

"Could you please tell me how you know of Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City affair?"

"Umbrella's founder, Oswell E. Spencer is a very close friend." Mr. Webstreck said. "I spent many years under his care and with having such a close relationship with him, it allowed me to be privy to all kinds of secrets."

"You seem a bit young to be friends with such an old man." Doug said suspiciously.

"Many of Mr. Spencer's friends are young." Mr. Webstreck replied. "He had a rather anomalous obsession with youth."

Neither Doug nor Tim had anything to say about that last remark.

"However, in addition to being privy to Mr. Spencer's private conversations and inner most thoughts," Mr. Webstreck continued. "I also have files that will corroborate my testimony."

"May we see these files?" Doug asked.

Mr. Webstreck placed the black briefcase onto Doug's desk and opened it up. He then pulled out a laptop and booted it up. Once the computer was ready, Mr. Webstreck opened up the document and displayed several very damaging files which went into explicit detail about both the Tyrant Virus and the G-Virus. As if those weren't bad enough, there were memos and internal letters from Spencer himself demanding action be taken to cover up Umbrella's involvement in everything. Doug was astonished, Tim, who was already familiar with the information Mr. Webstreck had, was flabbergasted at the lengths Umbrella had gone through to cover their tracks.

"Mr. Webstreck, how did you come to acquire these files?" Doug asked.

"Sorry." Mr. Webstreck said coolly. "But I cannot reveal my sources."

"Do you think these will be admissible?" Tim questioned Doug.

Doug looked at the files again and his mind spun.

"I mean these files are extremely damaging." Doug said. "And they will no doubt corroborate Mr. Webstreck's testimony, so they most certainly should be admissible as evidence."

Tim smiled.

"Mr. Webstreck," Doug said turning to face him. "Are you sure you're willing to give us this evidence?"

"Positive." He answered.

"And what about testifying before the jury?" Doug asked. "Umbrella's defense team is going to do everything in their power to discredit you."

"I should be protected under the Whistleblower law and probably won't have to testify." Mr. Webstreck said sternly. "But if I must testify before the jury, I'll be a model witness for you Mr. Lyman."

"Well." Doug said pulling open his center desk drawer and pulling out a legal pad and a pen. "Let's get started with your sworn statement, shall we. We can hand the deposition over to the judge today and ask for an emergency hearing; that way you may not have to testify before the jury Mr. Webstreck."

Mr. Webstreck took the pad and paper and eagerly began to write everything he knew about Umbrella, their illegal bioweapon research, and their involvement in the destruction of Raccoon City. When it was all said and done, there were over thirty pages of testimony. Doug handed the pad over to Tim, who began to read the statement.

"Do you want to email me the files on your laptop Mr. Webstreck?" Doug asked.

"You may keep the laptop." He said getting up out of the chair to stretch his legs. "I have no need for it."

"Very well then." Doug said. "Tim, call in Mark Winfield the head of IT. Let's see if we can pull timestamps, dates, and other information off of here, then we can forward all of it over to Judge McNamara."

"Sure thing Doug." Tim said getting up and taking the laptop with him out of the room.

Once Tim disappeared through the Doug's office door, he turned and looked at Earl Webstreck. He couldn't help but wonder who this man was or why he was so interested in seeing Umbrella destroyed?

"Mr. Webstreck." Doug began. "Tim tells me that Earl Webstreck is not your real name."

Mr. Webstreck didn't respond.

"If you are called to testify you will be asked to reveal your identity." Doug continued. "Would that be a problem for you?"

"With the information I've just given to you I sincerely doubt I will ever testify before the jury." Mr. Webstreck replied. "However, I have no problem revealing my identity if need be."

"You speak as though you know the legal system Mr. Webstreck." Doug questioned.

"I was a student of Criminal Justice." Mr. Webstreck said sternly. "And I also spent a couple years in law enforcement, so I am quite capable of testifying in a court of law."

"Law enforcement you say." Doug said sounding surprised that a friend of Oswell Spencer would hold a regular job. "Then you'll no doubt be at ease when the defense tries to discredit you."

"Of course." Mr. Webstreck said confidently. "I've been questioned by many vicious lawyers before, I'm sure Umbrella's legal team is nothing I can't adequately handle."

"Mr. Webstreck I must ask." Doug said. "Who are you really?"

Mr. Webstreck did not answer.

"I really don't wish to pry," Doug said. "But I can't help but wonder how you could have gotten all this very sensitive information? You must have some direct connection to Umbrella, besides being a friend to Oswell Spencer."

"I know you and Mr. Bruick are eager to know who I am," Mr. Webstreck said. "But I cannot disclose my identity just yet. When this is all over, I will be more than happy to tell you who I am, but until then, my name is Earl Webstreck, I am a friend of Oswell Spencer, and that is all you need to know."

"I understand." Doug said. "But you can't blame me for being curious."

"Indeed." Mr. Webstreck replied.

With that, the conversation between Mr. Webstreck and Doug ended. There was a long uncomfortable silence between them. Being a lawyer, Doug was very anxious to know who they were dealing with, but given Mr. Webstreck's low tolerance for anything, it was best to not press him too hard for any further information regarding his true identity. Perhaps they would learn of him someday, but for now it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Besides, it was far more important to have this man with them than against them. Otherwise, Umbrella would come away with another hung jury and the state will have squandered what would probably be their crack at this case. After what seemed like an eternity, Tim walked back into Doug's office and closed the door.

"I delivered the laptop to the IT department." Tim said sitting down. "Mark was in working another case, I asked him to put top priority on the laptop."

"Good." Doug said.

"I also called Judge McNamara." Tim continued. "I said I had an important development in the Raccoon City case and that I needed to deliver him a deposition as soon as possible. He agreed to meet us at his home. We're finally going to get them!"

"It seems that way." Doug said trying to contain his excitement.

"Mr. Webstreck." Tim looked over to him. "Thank you so much for your help."

"It has been my pleasure." He said standing up and preparing to leave.

"Mr. Webstreck." Doug said. "Do you have an address or telephone number we can use to contact you if you are required to testify."

"Mr. Bruick has my number." He said walking over to the door. "He should be able to contact me at any time."

With that Mr. Webstreck walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. Tim was elated and couldn't contain his delight, Doug was a bit nervous and it showed on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked. "We're finally going to bring down Umbrella, how could you not be turning cartwheels right now?"

"I don't get this guy." Doug said. "He shows up out of thin air and has all this information, most of which I'm sure Umbrella will claim won't be admissible."

"But with his testimony Judge McNamara won't have a choice but to take the information." Tim said. "It's a slam dunk!"

"It may be." Doug said. "But there's something about that Webstreck guy that's not sitting right with me."

"I feel the same way." Tim said. "But so far everything he's said in the affidavit matches to what he gave us."

"Yeah I know," Doug said. "But there's way more to this story than this. You said he told you last night Earl Webstreck was an anagram for his actual name?"

"Yeah." Tim said. "What is an anagram again?"

"When you take a name and make another word from it." Doug answered. "So his real name could be anything."

"I didn't want to say anything while he was here," Tim said. "But I also had another one of the IT guys see if they could pull anything on Mr. Webstreck."

"And?" Doug questioned.

"As expected, there's nothing there." He answered. "No driver's license, social security number, not even an address."

"I'm not surprised." Doug said. "When we spoke, all I could get out of him was he studied criminal justice and was in law enforcement."

"Doing what?" Tim asked.

"He didn't say."

"Figures." Tim said. "He's really careful not to say too much about himself."

"Considering how dangerous Umbrella is I can't say that I blame him." Doug said. "Did you ask the IT guys to look into his cell phone records?"

"Yeah I did." Tim continued.

"Did the IT guys come up with anything?" Doug questioned.

"They said the phone company has no record of his number, nor were there any calls made from it, just the text messages he sent me." Tim said sounding a little frightened. "It's like the guy is a ghost."

"He said when everything was over he would reveal who he was." Doug said softly. "I guess we'll have to wait until that time."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Both Tim and Doug made their way to Judge Julian McNamara's home to present him with the evidence and written testimony Earl Webstreck provided. It took the judge all Saturday evening and the entire day Sunday to comb through the extensive records. It wasn't until early Monday morning, that Judge McNamara was able to inform the prosecution team that he wished to speak with Earl Webstreck privately in his chambers. Once the call was made, Mr. Webstreck wasted no time in getting to the courthouse to appear before the judge.

"Good morning Mister?" The judge hesitated a moment.

"Mr. Webstreck." He answered.

"Yes, Mr. Webstreck." The judge said remember this name he read on the deposition.

Judge McNamara stared at Mr. Webstreck strangely. He dared to walk brazenly into his chambers wearing those dark sunglasses.

"Mr. Webstreck," The judge began. "Is there a reason why you're wearing those glasses in my chambers?"

"Please pardon me for wearing them in your chambers your honor." Mr. Webstreck said. "Truly, I mean no disrespect to you, however they are somewhat of a necessity."

"In what way Mr. Webstreck?" The judge asked.

"My eyes are not like yours or anyone else's, your honor." He answered firmly. "They have a rather serious peculiarity; the result of an experiment I conducted of a few years ago. I could take them off if you wish, but you may find the result somewhat disturbing."

"How tragic Mr. Webstreck." Judge McNamara said sorrowfully. "You may leave them on if it makes you more comfortable."

"It does not matter to me, I am quite use to it." Mr. Webstreck replied. "It is what you are comfortable with."

"You may leave them on Mr. Webstreck." Judge McNamara said softly.

"Thank you your honor." Mr. Webstreck replied graciously.

"Now then." Judge McNamara began to change the subject. "I read the statement you gave to the prosecution as well as the evidence you handed over."

Mr. Webstreck said nothing.

"Let me just state that the story you tell about Mr. Spencer is just incredible." Jude McNamara said.

Mr. Webstreck remained silent.

"How did you come to meet Mr. Oswell Spencer?" The Judge asked.

"I had become acquainted with Mr. Spencer when I was a teenager." Mr. Webstreck answered austerely. "He admired a paper I wrote years ago and he encouraged me to take an interest in science."

"I see." Judge McNamara said. "And given you were disfigured in a lab accident I take it you followed his advice and went into the science field."

"Yes I did, your honor." Mr. Webstreck answered. "I've been a scientist for many years."

"Are you still a scientist Mr. Webstreck?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Mr. Webstreck replied. "I am mostly involved in research these days."

"It's good that you still continue your work Mr. Webstreck." Judge McNamara said compassionately.

"Indeed."

"Have you ever worked for Umbrella?" The judge was quick to ask.

"I worked for a major pharmaceutical organization." Mr. Webstreck evaded.

"But was that pharmaceutical organization Umbrella?" The judge asked.

Mr. Webstreck did not answer.

"Mr. Webstreck, anything you say in my chambers will not be used as direct testimony." Judge McNamara said kindly. "You do not need to fear reprisal in my chambers."

"I understand your honor," Mr. Webstreck said. "However, I stand firmly by my previous statement."

"Very well." The judge said moving on to his next line of questioning. "You say in your statement that Umbrella has ties to the US government and had plans to sell both virus strains to the government when the research and development phases were complete."

"That is correct your honor." Mr. Webstreck confirmed.

"You also state that the government's reason for destroying Raccoon City was to not only stop further viral outbreaks, but also cover up their involvement with Umbrella and illegal weapons research?"

"That is also correct your honor."

"You point to several Umbrella memorandums written by various people, including Oswell Spencer on as evidence of this massive conspiracy."

"Yes your honor."

"Mr. Webstreck." The judge leaned back in his large black leather chair and his grey eyes stared at Mr. Webstreck for a moment before he continued speaking. "Since you are familiar with Mr. Spencer, would you know where he is currently?"

"His Raccoon City condo was destroyed." Mr. Webstreck answered. "I know however, he has homes in Chicago, and Russia. Outside of those places, I have no idea where he would be."

"Yes." Judge McNamara said as he wrote down the places Mr. Webstreck rattled off. "Are there any further details you can provide the court? Is there anything you've omitted or wish to state now for the record?"

"I have given you all the information I have regarding Umbrella's involvement in the Raccoon City Incident." Mr. Webstreck said. "I don't think there is anything else I could provide you that you don't already have at your disposal."

"Very well." Judge McNamara said getting out of his chair and standing up to shake Mr. Webstreck's hand. "You have done a remarkable thing indeed by coming forth with your testimony."

Mr. Webstreck shook the judge's hand firmly.

"I will render my decision when court reconvenes at 9 AM."

"Thank you for taking the time to hear me out your Honor." Mr. Webstreck said kindly.

"And thank you for coming forth young man."

Judge McNamara showed Mr. Webstreck out and then sat back down in his cushy leather chair. He breathed in a heavy sigh. Looking over at the clock on his wall, Judge McNamara noticed the time; it was just about 8 AM and only an hour until court resumed. He had better get started, because it was going to be a very busy day.

The hour passed quickly. Both the defense and the prosecution were seated and waiting for the jury to be ushered in. The court bailiff called for everyone present to rise as Judge McNamara walked to his bench. Once he was seated, everyone in the courtroom sat down. When everyone was seated, the judge nodded for the members of the jury to come in and take their place. The process was short but when everyone was down Judge McNamara began to speak.

"Before we begin this morning, I had recently been given some information regarding this case." The judge spoke. "And it is because of this new information that I have decided to dismiss the jury."

The defense team was stunned and began to speak amongst themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," Judge McNamara said "We, the court, thank you for your service and enduring these long weeks of brutal and heart wrenching testimony, but I am excusing you from your duties, you are all dismissed. Bailiff please escort them out."

"Your honor!" A man from the defense team stood up and shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is necessary to dismiss the jury." Judge McNamara said. "But I will explain my actions in a moment."

The lawyer from the defense team sat down and continued to confer with his fellow teammates.

"I also ask for the spectators of the court please clear the courtroom."

The bailiff quickly made sure all the spectators left the room in a quick manor. Once the courtroom was empty, the lead lawyer from the defense team stood up and began to speak.

"Judge McNamara, may we approach the bench?" He asked.

"Not at this time." Judge McNamara replied. "The reason why I have closed the courtroom is because as of this morning I am ready to render my verdict based on the new evidence I just received."

"What is this evidence your honor?" The defense lawyer asked. "We haven't even seen it, let alone prepared a defense for it."

"I have forwarded you a copy via currier to your office." The Judge said. "You should be receiving it within the next half hour. But evidence relates to file records about Umbrella's so-called Tyrant and G viruses and their relationship to the destruction of Raccoon City."

"We have never heard of these viruses your honor." The lawyer contested.

"You will soon enough Mr. Mackleroy." Judge McNamara said. "I received these files on Saturday, courtesy of an anonymous friend of your client, Mr. Oswell E. Spencer."

"Who is this "friend" you speak of your honor?" The lawyer practically demanded.

"He wishes to remain anonymous." The Judge answered back.

"We request the right to subpoena this new witness." Mr. Mackleroy stated.

"Your request is denied." Judge McNamara replied.

"Why your honor?" The lawyer asked.

"Because, his identity is protected under State and Federal Whistleblower laws." Judge McNamara said emphatically.

"But how can our client confront his accuser if the witness will not come forth?" The lawyer said.

"I suggest you refer to one of your pre-law books Mr. Mackleroy." The judge said confidently. "His identity will remain anonymous and he will not be compelled to testify. Besides, your client is not even present in court, so how could he confront his accuser?"

"This is outrageous!" The lawyer said sitting down.

"Armed with this new knowledge I am ready to render my verdict." Judge McNamara exclaimed. "It is in the opinion of this court, given all the evidence and testimony it has received, the Umbrella Corporation created not one but two lethal viruses, allowed them to cause a massive epidemic throughout Raccoon City, and then conspired to cover up their involvement by including the United States government to clean up their mess. What Umbrella has done is beyond contemptible."

The defense team looked appalled at what Judge McNamara had to say, meanwhile the prosecution sat in their seats trying to conceal their delight.

"Given this new testimony I have no choice but to find Umbrella Corporation guilty of all charges brought against them." Judge McNamara said.

"Your honor…" Mr. Mackleroy tried to plead.

"This court will recess until tomorrow at 11 AM." The judge ignored the lawyer. "At which time I will pass sentence. In the interim, you have 24 hours to produce your defendant Mr. Mackleroy."

"What if we cannot produce Mr. Spencer?" Mr. Mackleroy asked.

"I can and will pronounce sentence in absentia." Judge McNamara said. "But he needs to be here tomorrow morning or else I will find him in contempt of court."

"Yes your honor." Mr. Mackleroy said sounding completely defeated.

Judge McNamara slammed down his gavel and proceeded to walk down from his bench. The defense was in utter disbelief and tried to come up with some way to by some more time before sentencing tomorrow. Meanwhile, the prosecution team was ecstatic at this amazing turn of event. While they were all shaking hands joyously, Stephen Mackleroy walked over to them.

"We need to know who your whistleblower is?" He said pulling Vincent aside.

"You know we can't give you that information." Vincent said. "It's privileged."

"Come on Vercetti." Stephen almost begged. "Help me out here."

Vincent patted Mr. Mackleroy on the shoulder and said nothing as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the courtroom, with the Doug and Tim following closely behind him.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

The next morning, reporters from all over the world were clamoring for information about what led to Judge McNamara's decision to dismiss the jury and declare Umbrella guilty of all charges involving the Raccoon City Incident. However, the prosecution chose not to speak to members of the press, only saying that they were pleased that this matter would finally be closed and the families of those who lost people as well as the handful of survivors would finally have justice. The defense, on the other hand railed against both Judge McNamara as well as the unnamed witness, stating that they would seek an appeal, even vowing to take it as far as the Supreme Court if need be.

"It is in our estimation that the information obtained should not have been admissible in court as it no doubt had been illegally obtained." Proclaimed Stephen Mackleroy, head defense attorney. "Furthermore, we were denied a request to question the person responsible for leaking this information to the prosecution. When we are granted an appeal, we will most certainly be subpoenaing this individual to testify."

"What of your client, Mr. Oswell E. Spencer?" A female reported questioned. "Will he be present during the penalty phase of this trial?"

"We have no further statements at this time." Stephen Mackleroy and the other lawyers all marched up the steps of the courthouse pushing their way into the building.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tim was standing outside of the courtroom speaking with the young woman who was the last to give open testimony.

"How are you holding up Caoimhe?" Tim asked.

The young red-headed woman was visibly shaken. She suffered greatly with surviving the Raccoon City incident and in fighting her way through the massive throng of reporters it set off her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder symptoms, because it reminded her of the monsters and horror of Raccoon City.

"I'll be ok." She said trembling.

"Are you sure?" Tim said looking at her full of concern.

"I have to be here." Caoimhe said trying to calm herself down. "It's important someone in my family sees Umbrella pay for their crimes."

"I understand." He said with a soft smile. "When you go in the courtroom, sit right behind me ok? I'll be there to protect you."

"Yes Mr. Bruick." She said her voice still trembling.

"Good morning Tim." Doug said. "And good morning Miss Dempsey."

"Good morning." They answered in unison.

"Did you see outside?" Doug questioned. "It's a madhouse!"

"I know." Tim said sounding both astonished and angered. "Those bastards practically frightened poor Caoimhe to death."

"Caoimhe?" Doug questioned suspiciously. "You two are on a first name basis?"

"Uh, I mean Miss Dempsey." Tim said with his face turning a bright shade of red.

"I see." Doug said noticing Tim may be developing feelings for her.

"Uh anyway," Tim said trying to rapidly change the subject. "I don't think I've ever seen the courthouse steps look so busy."

"It seems like everyone is here to see what sentence Judge McNamara will hand down."

"My guess it will be harsh." Vincent Vercetti said walking up to them chiming in on their conversation. "The evidence you two collected was extremely damaging."

"Yeah." Tim said.

"If I hadn't said this to you both before, you did a good job in securing that witness." He said happily.

"Actually." Tim said. "He found me."

"He did?" Vincent said sounding surprised. "Well, in either case, good job. Without him, our case would have fallen apart again."

"Have you seen Mr. Webstreck today?" Doug asked Tim.

"Not yet." Tim said looking around the crowd. "But I'm sure he'll be here. He was very eager to see Umbrella pay for their crimes."

"I hope he does come." Vincent said. "I would love to shake his hand and thank him personally."

Doug looked at his watch and noted the time.

"We'd better get in there." He said.

The three prosecutors and Caoimhe Dempsey all walked into the courtroom and sat down, with Caoimhe sitting directly behind Tim as instructed. Shortly thereafter, in walked the three defense lawyers looking haggard and defeated. For all their fire and passion during all the trials, it was odd to see them look so beaten.

"Guess they aren't used to losing." Tim said smugly to Doug.

Doug said nothing to the self-righteous remark, while Tim turned around and winked at Caoimhe, which made her smile. It was good that she was starting to relax again and seeing her smile made his heart jump a little. More spectators walked into the courtroom, some holding pictures of family or friends who had lost their lives in Raccoon City. Pretty soon it was crammed full of people, with one of the last to show up being "Earl Webstreck". Quietly he entered the full courtroom and sat down in one of the last remaining seats in the corner of back row.

"All rise!" The bailiff called out. "State Superior Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Julian McNamara presiding."

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge McNamara took his seat at the bench.

"Please be seated and come to order." The Bailiff called out again once the judge was seated.

"This will be the penalty phase of this trial." Judge McNamara called out. "Has the defense procured Mr. Oswell Spencer?"

The three defense attorneys looked at each other with a sorrowful glance. With a sigh Stephen Mackleroy stood up and spoke.

"No we have not your honor."

"Have you not explained the situation to him?" The judge questioned.

"We could not your honor." Mr. Mackleroy said softly.

"Why not Mr. Mackleroy?" The judge said sounding annoyed.

"It would appear as though Mr. Spencer has fled the country your honor."

Gasps and hushed whispered filled the entire courtroom. Upon hearing this news Mr. Webstreck smirked sardonically. For him, this was not an unexpected turn of events.

"Order! Order in the court!" Judge McNamara cried. "Do you know where he has fled?"

"We have no idea your honor." Stephen Mackleroy said nervously.

"I have no choice but to pass sentence In Absentia." Judge McNamara said woefully. "In the case of the State vs. the Umbrella Corporation, in regards to the multiple counts of Murder in the Second Degree, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty. In regards to the multiple counts of Involuntary Manslaughter, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty. In regards to the count of Misprision of a Felony, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty. In regards to the one count of Conspiracy to Commit a Crime, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty. In regards to one count of Domestic Terrorism, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty. In regards to the multiple counts of Obstruction of Justice, this court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty."

A few members of the gallery began to weep as the counts were read.

"In addition to these counts," Judge McNamara said. "The court finds Oswell E. Spencer in contempt of court and deem him a fugitive from the law. I would like to see Mr. Spencer apprehended and returned to the United States as soon as possible so he can stand accountable to those adversely effected by this tragedy."

Judge McNamara made a note on his legal pad before for continuing to speak.

"The crimes that the Umbrella Corporation have committed go beyond the scope of anything I've ever seen in my thirty years as an officer of the court."

Judge McNamara sighed before he continued with his speech.

"This has been the most sorrowful case that I have ever had the misfortune of presiding over." The judge rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There were so many lives and families that were torn apart by this catastrophic incident and the Umbrella Corporation not only knew this was going on, but conspired to cover it up, and destroyed any corresponding evidence pointing to their guilt. They didn't care whether or not people lived or died out there, they only cared about profiting from their vile discovery and using any means at their disposal to keep it from the public. There can be no sentence heinous enough, no monetary amount large enough, and perhaps maybe even no God merciful enough to forgive, let alone make Umbrella atone for their crimes against humanity."

Judge McNamara cleared his throat before he proceeded to pass sentence.

"I hereby sentence Umbrella Corporation founder Oswell E. Spencer to pay the ultimate price, death by lethal injection."

Upon hearing the sentence for Spencer, some of the spectators in the gallery all began to cry in relief, including Caoimhe, who was very happy her family would be avenged. Meanwhile, Mr. Webstreck just sat there rigid as stone. He knew that it didn't matter if the court sentenced him to die, he would never be brought to justice; if anything this would cause him borrow deeper underground. No, Spencer would never ever come out of hiding with this death sentence looming over him. The only way to make Spencer truly pay would be if he found him and extracted his own brand of cruel justice. His final revenge would have to wait; he wanted to bide his time, he wanted to lure Spencer into a false sense of security and then strike with swift brutality.

"Furthermore," The judge continued with his verdict. "As the Umbrella Corporation knew of its culpability in this affair, yet chose profits drenched in blood over the lives of innocent people. So I order that Umbrella Corporation pay restitution in the amount of $1 Billion dollars to the survivors of the Raccoon City Incident. While Oswell Spencer may not be physically present to receive his sentence, I hope when he hears my judgment he will understand the gravity of his crimes. That is my final verdict in this case, this court now stands adjourned."

Judge McNamara stood up and proceeded to come down from his bench. The court gallery began to file out as the State Prosecution team all shook hands with one another and smiled. As the prosecutors were all celebrating, Tim saw Mr. Webstreck stroll quietly out of the courtroom. He quickly excused himself and fought his way through the crowd of people to catch up with him halfway down the corridors of the courtroom.

"Mr. Webstreck!" Tim cried.

Mr. Webstreck stopped walking and turned to face Tim.

"Thank you." He said nearly at a loss of words. "We couldn't have done this without you."

Mr. Webstreck did not answer, he just smiled graciously and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Tim said pushing his way through a crowd of people over to where he stood. "Please, I must know. Who are you really?"

Mr. Webstreck outstretched his hand for a hearty shake. When Tim clasped his hand, Mr. Webstreck pulled him close so he could whisper into his ear.

"My name is Albert Wesker." He said softly.

Tim nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Wesker, you're a true hero for what you've done." He said softly. "God bless you Mr. Wesker."

Mr. Wesker shot him a wicked grin as he let go of his hand, then he quietly disappeared into the crowd of people. A short time later, Doug, Vincent, and Caoimhe came out of the courtroom and walked over to Tim.

"Are you alright Tim?" Doug asked.

"Yeah." Tim said confidently. "I'm fine."

"Well then we have a press conference to attend." Doug said. "Let's go."

And with that the triumphant prosecution team headed off to meet an eager press.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A year had passed since the final verdict of Umbrella Corporation had been handed down, and despite all their legal maneuvering in the court of appeals Umbrella still proclaimed their innocence. However it was too little too late for the beleaguered pharmaceutical company. Judge McNamara's guilty verdict was upheld by every appellate court judge around the state. Another blow came when Umbrella's case rejected by the Supreme Court. Damaging still was the fact Umbrella owed a billion dollars in compensation to the victims of the Raccoon City Incident. However, the final nail in the coffin being the government issuing an indefinite suspension of business decree; it wouldn't be long before Umbrella was completely dead and buried.

Tim Bruick, one of the state prosecutors who was central in bringing down Umbrella, had given up his position in the State prosecution office in favor for giving legal lectures around the country. That work was far more lucrative and in a way, a bit more gratifying than his work at the prosecutor's office. At least here he could reach out to other young lawyers and get them to see how gratifying it could be to help the downtrodden and the pinnacle of that speech was his triumphant victory over the Umbrella Corporation.

Today, Tim was at Ivy University in Tall Oaks, giving a guest lecture to the pre-law class. Everyone seemed to hang on his every word, which really made him feel good. So many young people end up going into more lucrative aspects of the law, but he wanted to stress how important is was to push aside one's own personal financial goals, to help those who could not help themselves. Once the three hour lecture was over, Tim stayed behind and answered a few questions from the students when a burly man with dark brown hair approached him.

"Hi Mr. Bruick." The man said kindly. "My name's Chris Redfield, it's an honor to meet you."

"Oh well thank you Mr. Redfield." Tim said graciously. "Are you a student here?"

"No." He answered. "I am, a survivor of Raccoon City and I want to thank you for bringing Umbrella to justice."

"You're a survivor too." He said sounding astonished. "My fiancée, Caoimhe is a survivor of Raccoon City as well. I am always happy to meet as many survivors of that horrible incident as I can. Your stories inspire me to want spread the word about becoming a prosecutor."

"If you have a little extra time I would love to talk." Chris said kindly.

"Sure." Tim happily accepted the offer. "Let me just grab my briefcase and we can grab a bite to eat. My treat."

Tim grabbed his notes from the lectern then grabbed his black leather briefcase then walked back over to Chris. Nearly an hour later, the pair were seated at a table in a restaurant not too far from the university, chatting as though they were old and dear friends.

"Chris." Tim said wiping the food from his mouth with one of the white cloth napkins. "I can't remember when I've had a better time."

"Me neither." Chris said kindly. "I has truly been a pleasure meeting you Tim."

"So what organization did you say you work for again?" Tim asked.

"The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Chris said taking a sip of his cola. "You can call it BSAA for short. My friend Jill and I started it together with the aim of bringing Umbrella down."

"Thankfully that goal has been accomplished." Tim said happily.

"Yes indeed." Chris said. "But with Umbrella gone, that doesn't mean that bioterrorism does not continue."

"Yes." Tim said. "I had been hearing rumors of people selling Umbrella's terrible viruses on the black market.

"Sadly they aren't just rumors." Chris said regretfully. "My Co-founder Jill, who is also a Raccoon City survivor too. We're preparing to investigate a few incidents in our organization."

"Sounds like you will have your work cut out for you." Tim said sounding astonished. "Did you say that your co-founder was also a survivor of Raccoon City?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "She saw the worst of it firsthand, she was nearly trapped there until another former resident of Raccoon City got her out just before the missile touched down. She and my sister are both lucky to have walked away from that situation."

"It's a miracle that anyone walked away from that situation." Tim said. "From the glimmers of things Caoimhe has told me, it was something out of a horror movie."

"I can't speak about the horrors in the city." Chris said. "I left a month before the shit hit the fan. But if it was anything like what we saw in the Arklay Mountains, it was probably really bad."

"The Arklay Mountains?" Tim asked. "What happened there?"

Chris sat and spoke very candidly about what occurred in the mansion, when he was finished, Tim looked at him astounded.

"So you knew that Umbrella was behind everything!" He said. "Even before the outbreak in Raccoon City."

"Yeah." Chris said. "I had tried to get an official investigation into Umbrella, but I would always be stonewalled by Chief Irons, that's when I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Unbelievable!" Tim said shaking his head in disbelief. "Didn't it come out that Chief Irons was in on the conspiracy?"

"Yes." Chris answered.

"It seems so crazy that Umbrella could bribe a top official like the chief of police?!" Tim said.

"It wasn't just him." Chris said sternly. "We found out that the leader of our S.T.A.R.S team was a top official with Umbrella as well, and he sent us all up to that mansion to die."

"My God!"

"Yeah." Chris said bitterly. "That son of a bitch Wesker! I'll never forgive what he did."

Tim instantly recognized the name and his dark brown eyes opened wide, "I'm sorry, did you say Wesker?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "Albert Wesker, he was a researcher with Umbrella and one of their executives sent to spy on police activities..."

Suddenly Chris's cell phone began to ring so he excused himself and answered the call. Meanwhile, Tim sat there in utter disbelief, his blood ran cold as ice. He could not believe what his new friend had just admitted to him; that the whistleblower who was principal the in destruction of Umbrella had been one of their foremost advisors. But if that was the case, why was he so passionate about destroying Umbrella, it didn't make sense?

"I'm sorry Tim." Chris said getting up from his seat. "I have to go. It looks like we may have a conformation about bioweapon activity."

"I understand." Tim said momentarily snapping out of his disillusioned stupor. "Please, take care on your investigation."

"Thanks Tim." Chris said kindly. "Let's meet up again when I get back."

"I'd like that." Tim said with a feeble smile.

With that Chris took off out of the restaurant while Tim tried to steady his nerves. His mind was spinning in a million different directions. All he had were questions, but there would never be any answers. The last time he saw Albert Wesker was the day Judge McNamara pronounced sentencing. Since that time, the mysterious cell phone number he was using was now being occupied by a charter school who had never heard the name Albert Wesker or his pseudonym Earl Webstreck. It appeared he vanished just as inexplicably as he had appeared and considering this new information, it was best Tim never saw Albert Wesker again.


End file.
